1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to machines for call center automation, and in particular to an agent interface and development tool for inbound and outbound campaign management.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram illustrating the general operation of an inbound call center. A typical inbound system includes an Automatic Call Distributor (ACD), agent and supervisory workstations, data network, file server and database, and optionally a CTI Gateway.
The commercially available ACD provides a connection to the public telephone network, voice connections to ACD desk instruments at the agent workstations and an optional data link to a CTI gateway. The function of the ACD is to accept incoming calls from calling parties and route them to a queue. Available agents assigned to the queue answer waiting calls in a FIFO manner. The phone number dialed by the calling party determines the queue.
The data network, in conjunction with the file server, provides connectivity between all nodes in the system. The file server may host the database, or, the database may be hosted on a separate server. The file server also provides file and printer sharing services to other nodes on the network.
Agent workstations typically include an ACD desk set and a computer workstation. The ACD set provides a voice connection to the ACD. Modern ACD sets are digital and include LCD display capabilities. The computer workstation is a networked PC running client-server software that accesses information on the network file server and database. The agent workstation application software is used to conduct business with calling or called parties and is specific to the business. The application software used on the supervisory workstation is used to control the system, manage the database and produce reports.
The application software provides three important functions. It provides scripts that are tailored for a particular purpose, a means for accessing calling party account information as part of a script while servicing calls, and a means for tracking calls, account information, and productivity of projects and agents.
The optional CTI gateway to the ACD may be used by application software running on the supervisory workstation to provide ACD control and reporting functions in place of, or in addition to, a dedicated ACD terminal. The gateway may also be used to provide ANI, DNIS, and other ACD functionality to the agent workstation applications.
In typical operation, a supervisor assigns agents to campaigns and ACD queues, agents log on and take calls while using the application software and script to conduct the business at hand. Prior to active operation, scripts and databases are created, and associations made between ACD queues, scripts, and campaigns.
When an agent logs in to the system and awaits the first call, the agent application software communicates the agent's availability to the ACD via the CTI gateway. When the first call arrives and is connected to the agent, the CTI gateway provides the DNIS/ANI information to the agent application. The application selects and runs the script associated with the DNIS information and uses the ANI information information pertaining to the calling party.
Depending on the capabilities of the particular ACD in use, and the level of automation implemented, any of the steps in the proceeding paragraph may be performed manually using the ACD set.
With reference to FIG. 2, a typical call c enter outbound system includes a Campaign Server, Telephony Server, agent and supervisory workstations, data network, file server and database. The workstation software, Telephony Server and Campaign Server operate in a Client/Server environment utilizing network messages for inter-application communications.
The Campaign Server tracks agent logon sessions and manages the call records included in each campaign.
The Telephony Server provides a connection to the public telephone network, voice connections to telephone desk instruments at the Agent Workstations and a data network connection. The function of the Telephony Server is to place outgoing calls based on telephone numbers contained in call records supplied by the Campaign Server. Calls may be placed in predictive or preview mode. A pacing algorithm operating independently for each campaign regulates placement of predictive calls. Answered calls are routed to available agents, and unanswered calls such as ring no answer, busy, answering machine or operator intercept are automatically coded by the Telephony Server. Completed call records are returned to the Campaign Server for update. The Telephony Server also performs other telephony-related functions on behalf of the agent such as hook flash signaling and call transfers.
The Data Network, in conjunction with the file server, provides connectivity between all nodes in the system. The file server may host the database, or, the database may be hosted on a separate server. The file server also provides file and printer sharing services to other nodes on the network.
Agent workstations include a telephone desk set and a computer workstation. The desk set provides a voice connection to the Telephony Server. The computer workstation is a networked PC running client-server software that communicates with the Campaign Server and Telephony Server via network messages. The agent workstation application software is used to conduct business with calling or called parties and is specific to the business. The software used on the supervisory workstation is used to control the system, manage the database and produce reports.
The application software provides three important functions. It provides scripts that are tailored for a particular purpose, a means for accessing database information as part of a script while servicing calls, and a means for tracking calls, called party information, and productivity of projects and agents.
In typical operation, a supervisor assigns agents to campaigns, agents log on and take calls while using the application software and script to conduct the business at hand. Prior to active operation, scripts, databases and campaigns are created, and associations made between scripts and campaigns.
When an agent logs on to the system, the Campaign Server responds with a list of available campaigns. When the agent requests attachment to a campaign, the campaign server responds with a start message. When the agent becomes available to take calls, the agent application software notifies the Telephony Server. The Telephony Server obtains records from the Campaign Server and begins placing calls. Answered calls are connected to available agents with the call record passed to the agent as part of the connection notification message. The agent application runs the campaign script using the call record. When the agent has finished with the called party, the agent notifies the Telephony Server to release the call. When the agent has completed changes to the call record, the record is passed back to the Telephony Server and the agent is available for the next call. The Telephony Server returns the modified call record to the Campaign Server for database update.
Automating agent-based call center applications poses two main challenges; translating paper scripts, lists, forms and special instructions into the automated environment, and training the agents on both the business application and the computer programs.
Effective and profitable call center operations require fast response to business needs. Implementation and modification of business applications ordinarily involves computer programmers and is costly and time-consuming. Also, in many environments, agents are not dedicated to a single business application but handle calls for multiple projects during a shift. Inconsistencies in user interfaces increase agent training requirements and poses difficulties for quality control.
Scripting requirements for business applications vary widely and translate into applications from simple single screen data capture, to "loosely scripted" multi-screen applications, to "tightly scripted" scenarios. Most require some latitude in script flow for certain portions of the script and strict enforcement in other areas.